


Give it Time

by AmazonDressedinRed



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Inheritance, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonDressedinRed/pseuds/AmazonDressedinRed
Summary: Allie just can't stop caring about Harry Bingham,this makes Her life a bit more difficult at times.
Relationships: Becca Gelb/Luke Holbrook, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rein it in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501797) by [RaeOfFrickingSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfFrickingSunshine/pseuds/RaeOfFrickingSunshine). 



> Hey there!  
> This is my first fic, I got inspired by reading a ton of The Society fics and I’m a sucker for the Hallie ones. Also, this will be a very LONG fix so please bear with me.  
> Please feel free to leave kudos, bookmark, or comment if you’d like. As well I’m open to Criticism and any Grammar/Punctuation I’ve mistakenly typed out.  
> As I mentioned previously though, This is My first fic so please be kind. 
> 
> Enjoy!

# One.

*** Flashback 6 years, The summer of 2013.  
Harry is 12 years old and Allie is 11. The Pressman’s and Bingham’s have been close family friends for a long time, they even started to vacation together up in The Hampton’s every summer. It all started as a way to peacefully solve an issue that came up in a Business merger involving Jim ( Allie’s Dad) and Alec (Harry’s Dad). They drove up on the second week in August. Alec pitched the idea originally, that way they could present the united front initially so that the merger would go through smoothly. Jim had agreed but only if all family members came along. After Cassandra’s most recent surgery, both Her and Allie had been wishing for a change of scenery and to be near the Ocean.

A 3-hour drive and 2 stops later the Pressman’s finally arrived at the Bingham’s Hampton Estate. Allie is just looking outside her window as they approach the Redbrick mansion. She could just feel herself filling with anxiety, not knowing how tense the week would be. Also that she wasn’t sure if Harry was still going to be acting like the selfish, competitive jerk to her sister or if he would be a bit more compassionate since it was the summer and they couldn’t very well argue about clubs or grades.  
“Ugh,” Allie said sighing with her head against the window. “Allie!” her Mom uttered, “We are all here to have a nice time while your father sorts out that merger, it’s not the time for your dramatics, and besides the Bingham’s were nice enough to put us up. So can you please be nice and civil this week please?”. “Fine, I can do that” Allie replied tiredly. She didn’t hate the Bingham’s after all. She liked Harry’s mom Karen, who would often take care of her at times whenever Cassie had to go to the hospital. Harry’s dad was okay, Allie always thought he was kinda cold to his kids and an overall tool. Sophie, Harry’s younger sister is a little angel that has the attention of a fruit fly. Allie always found sassy and kindhearted. Harry was another story completely, there was no doubt that he was attractive and clever but it was clear to Allie that he could be a tool to anyone who was close to him.  
Karen welcomed them into the front foyer, walking down the staircase her Manolo Blahnik sandals clicking on the marble floor and her Ralph Lauren lilac jumpsuit swaying as she walked holding Sophie’s hand in her’s. Allie always admired how she could be casual yet elegant at the same time.  
“Ooooh Karen, this place is sensational,” Amanda said as they all walked inside. “Amanda, you’re too kind! Now our husbands should probably get going to that meeting, we can both sit and catch up it’s been a while since I’ve seen you”. 

Allie watched as some staff members began taking bags up to the rooms, suddenly feeling really alone. A feeling she often felt like as the younger sibling. She was startled when Harry called out for her in the hallway. “Hey Pressman, You coming outside with us or what?”. “Why?” she replied puzzled as to what he could possibly be referring to. He walked closer to her, now that he was closer in view to her she could see a beach towel swung around his shoulders. He pointed behind him towards the back porch door “Outside, we’re gonna go for a swim in a little bit. In or Out?”. “Definitely In. I just need to go get changed I’ll be out in a short while” She said happily with a smile edging along her lips. He looks at her again with puppy dog eyes that almost make Allie Blush, “Good, I’ll see you out there”. So with that, just a simple smile from Harry Bingham, Allie felt calm and herself again. It was like a smile from him brought her from outer space back to the ground. Being around him felt just like gravity.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly, one day they stayed inside as a thunderstorm was underway. Cassie had been really sleepy as a result of one of the new drugs she started taking for her heart defect. So for that day Cassie mostly just stayed in bed, Allie checked in on her periodically bringing up snacks and water. After bringing up lunch, Allie returns to the living room and notices both of the mothers are chatting in the kitchen with glasses of Chardonnay in their hands. Harry is sitting on the couch, eating from a bowl of chips when Allie slumps down beside him.”Hey, I know sometimes life can get overwhelming so if you need to talk, I’m here” Harry whispers to Allie. “Thanks, Harry,” Allie leans closer to Harry, her head resting on his shoulder “Same goes to you”.

***  
4 years later, Around mid-July Harry has been visiting the Pressman house in New Ham more often. So One day Harry, when he visits, Cassandra, opens the door to yell out “Allie, Your stalker is here!”. Then Allie scrambles down the stairs “Oh is that so? Well, then I’m glad You warned me, Cass”. Allie swears that she can see the hint of a smile on Harry’s face. “Whatever You’re gonna do, just please be back for dinner at 6,” Cassandra says dashing back to the living room. Allie is wearing an oversized David Bowie T-Shirt and shorts as she is standing in the door frame looking at Harry inquisitively. “So……Where are we going, Bingham?”. “Well,” Harry said pausing as he brought a picnic basket forth, “I thought we could spend the day around town and I brought snacks”. Allie thought it was a bit of an odd request at first but since they had been hanging out more often she let it go. They end up going to ‘Spinning Discs Vinyl ’ A local records store Allie often went to because they would let her play nearly anything she liked (As long as she would help out with stock from time to time). 

They listened to the classics that day, then went for a walk around the trails. They only stop when they reach by an old Oak park bench by the waterfront. Allie often considered the bench to be her favorite spot in town, away from houses and was surprisingly quiet even though it was close to the park (often called ‘The Green’ by many of the residents of New Ham). There was a nice Cherry blossom tree on the left and a Heather bush on the right. You could see kids playing soccer on the open field, sunshine shining brightly through the fluffy clouds and baby blue sky.

“So” Harry began to say, as Allie finished taking a bite out of her ham sandwich “So…” She asked back. She was curious as to why he packed a picnic today since they have never really done a picnic together (just the two of them). 

“Well,” He startled somewhat fumbling with his words, his eyes panning around the space surrounding them “I just wanted to let You know that I’m kinda seeing Kelly”.

“Ohh” Allie replies back, appearing sheepishly.

“I just wanted You to know since we’re friends aren’t we?”  
“Of course we are,” Allie said, feeling a bit disappointed. Of course, Allie was happy for Harry and Kelly but that didn’t make it any easier for Allie to be around Harry right now. She was envious of Kelly, and she could just predict how Harry would no longer have time to hang out with her, or text her, or even send her weird memes like they used to. Things would probably change a lot, and it didn’t feel right lying to Harry when he said: “I promise you, things won’t change, I mean it, Pressman”. “Of course Bingham, I believe You”.  
***  
However, things do change. Allie barely sees Harry, especially since he becomes to busy with sports and Kelly. So it comes as a bit of a surprise to Allie when she’s awoken by her phone ringing. It is two in the morning for starters and the caller ID says “Harry”. Allie’s eyes are squinty because of the bright light shining from the iPhone but once she has a bit of time for adjustment, She accepts the call and says “What the fuck Bingham?”. She then hears Harry’s choked up voice utter “Allie,” He pauses for a moment “I need you”. Almost immediately Allie jolts up in her bed when Harry tells her that his dad has died, quickly she’s putting a big sweatshirt over her head and shoulders and in a panicked voice states she’ll “Be over at his in 5 minutes”. She tiptoes her way through the hallway closer to the stairs only to run into her father on his way up. “I take it that you’ve heard about Alec,” He said with a frown on ‘his face and caring eyes. To which Allie simply responded with a simple nod of her head. “I know you and Harry were good friends, so it’s okay with me if you go over there. Just please message me when you’re coming back home”. He gave Allie a hug as he whispered: “I love you, Bub”. Allie took a minute to appreciate how lucky she was to have a dad like her’s, “I love you too”. 

After they finished hugging, Allie made her way over to the Bingham house. Allie knocked softly on the door, Karen opened it looking at Allie, her face slightly lighting up from the dim setting it was. “Oh Allie, Hi there,” She said pulling Allie into a hug “Thanks for coming by, I take it Harry told you”. Allie just slowly nods her head upwards then rests it back on Karen’s shoulder. Karen lets Allie in the house, then after closing the door behind them starts to cry a little. Allie then precedes to sit with her and talk, giving her some comfort by listening. 

For the next half, an hour or so Karen explains it all to her, everything that happened. How they were having dinner out, how Alec had been giving Harry a hard time about his academic future, and lastly how they had started to argue before dessert was served and Alec had begun clutching his chest. According to medical professionals, Alec had died from a Cardiac Arrhythmia, it was all very sudden and in the end, he wasn’t in any pain.  
Allie convinced Karen to let her make a small saucepan of warm milk with nutmeg and cinnamon, Allie’s mom always made some for her when she made a lot on her mind or had trouble sleeping. Karen willingly takes a mug of it, after all, she would take about anything right now that could give her a restful night. After Allie cleans up the kitchen, She starts to make her way up the stairs with Karen and before she reaches the door of her room She looks back at Allie and clearly states “Harry is lucky to have a friend like you, Allie”. To which Allie mouthed ‘Thank you’.

***  
When Allie gets to Harry’s room she notices that He is sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands are running through His hair and His eyes are red and puffy. He looks up at Allie, tears resting on His cheek, and slowly remarks “Allie”. His hands were lower as he says “You came, I—I’m so happy you did”. She closes the door behind her, to then rushes towards him closing the space between them. Harry then places Allie’s hands in his, as Allie precedes to hug him, “I don’t know how to thank you for being here—with Me”. Allie just states “You don’t have to”, her arms are clinging around his back. At that moment Allie realized she’d always have a soft spot, a never unwavering weakness for Harry Bingham.

They end up sleeping in Harry’s bed together, He holds her close to him. Their bodies closer in proximity than they had ever really had before, Harry runs his fingers through Allie’s sunny blonde curls as her head rests on his shoulder. Allie pretends not to notice him twirling one of her light ringlets when she wakes up. 

The funeral takes place a little less than a week later, after which Allie starts to figure out that Harry has been distancing himself from Her. She doesn’t really understand why, and to be honest She’s a bit pissed off. It starts to be clear that Harry doesn’t really want to be her friends anymore, He only really wants her around when it’s all convenient for Him. If only she didn’t have to harbor these feelingsshe had to herself, but like always she bites her tongue.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's drug addiction is mentioned, also hinted at his panic/anxiety attacks. Allie discusses her feelings a bit more in this, especially when it comes to Harry being in her life.

#  Two 

Karen begins to pop by every second week, casually to have a drink with Amanda and to chat. It’s now about halfway through the school year, getting close to winter break when she pops by. Her face is a bit flustered as she tells Amanda “I’m so confused Harry these days, He’s been coming home late at night acting moody as hell”.

Allie happened to overhear it when she was putting clean dishes away in the kitchen. After hearing what Karen said Allie decides that she has had enough and texts Harry. ‘ _Hey meet me at the bench, We need to talk’._

Then 20 minutes later Harry replies _‘Fine, See you in 10’_.

It’s the evening, and it’s mid-December so it doesn’t come as much of a surprise to Allie as she walks towards the bench that it’s begun to lightly snow. She can almost see her breath as she sighs, Harry is in the distance. Allie puts on her wool mittens. “Well shit, “ Harry asks “What’s so Urgent Pressman?” He shoves his hands into his pockets. “Wow Harry! Where do I start? You have been such a dick to everyone for months for starters, and I know your dad died but that is not a reason to act out! Now tell me what is wrong with you??”.

Harry shifts in his steps, a bit closer to Allie now, She can see his eyes are puffy and pinkish highlighted by the street light nearby and that he’s wearing a grey hoodie over his head that is way too big on him. 

“What do you want me to say huh? Allie, it’s not like we’re really friends right? Anyway why would you care?” He said stumbling around the bench.

“You know what Harry? We were friends, and I don’t know why you’re asking me why I would care. Of course I cared about you”.

Harry starts to look out at the Harbour in the distance and states in somewhat of an aggressive tone “What do you want from Me, Allie?”.

Allie can feel a tear starting to form in her eye, “Nothing Harry”. She turns away from Harry and begins to walk away from him muttering “Just nothing”. 

***

They don’t speak again for a long time, it’s a bit easier for Allie at school since she’s become better friends with Becca and Sam. After she told them about the shit that went down with Her and Harry they became closer and more understanding. 

They walk in the hallways together, and not often do they pass Harry, Kelly, and the popular kids. Only once after spring break does they walk past a bunch of them outside the lockers near the front foyer. Allie’s eyes meet Harry’s and just freezes. Becca then comes to her side, knowing that for Allie, seeing Harry face to face isn’t easy to do. 

“You okay?” Becca asked seriously giving Harry a stern glare. Allie’s hand moved to Becca’s shoulder “It’s okay Becs,” Looking back at Becca calming her down she reassured her friend “I’m okay let’s just get out of this hall”. “With pleasure, Mon ami!” Becca said taking hold of Allie’s hand in her’s leading her Away from the hall Harry was in.

Time flies by again, and occasionally Allie misses Harry. For instance, Harry’s Birthday. She usually would text him a ‘ _Happy Birthday’_ text to him every year but as for this year it’s all different. She begins to type out _‘Happy Birthday Dickhead’_ But then after realizing it was best not to text him whatsoever deleted the words instantaneously. 

Later that night She receives a phone call from an unknown name, it’s local that much she knows when she sees the number. On a whim she decides to pick it up. “Hello? Allie is that you?” A voice that is being crowded out by pop music blasting in the background. The voice is a bit scruffy and hard to make out and a bit difficult for Allie to recognize until He says his name.

“It’s Grizz—-“

“Oh, hey Grizz! Why are you calling me exactly?” Allie says pondering why a somewhat popular jock would be calling her. She had always thought He was one of the nice ones in the popular clique, never tried to tease her or harass her, but she couldn’t think of any reason for him to call her. 

“Yeah Allie here’s the thing, Harry is really messed up right now and We all kinda need your help”.

“Really Grizz? Why me? Why not Kelly? She’s his girlfriend isn’t she?” Allie asked a bit flustered, she had a suspicion that this would all be some sort of prank on her.

*** 

Anyone of those doubts went right away in Allie’s mind after what Grizz said next. His tone grew more panicked with notes of worry, “Allie—Please, it’s bad, really bad”.

Hearing those words snapped some feelings inside Allie had been fighting, Caring about Him, Worrying about Him. Quickly Allie asks Grizz “Where is he?”.

Grizz just explains “We’re at Harry’s, Allie It just started off as a birthday thing for him——-”. Before He can finish trying to explain Allie interrupts him to say “I’ll be right there”. 

Allie arrives at Harry’s house within minutes, as she jogged there and she’s a bit out of breath. She opens the door and sees everyone there immediately looked at her. Allie thought it was like she had two heads because they gave her these partial panic and partial urging looks.

“Allie!” Kelly grabs Allies' hands and leads her up the stairs to Grizz, who is a couple of doors away from the bathroom. Then proceed to tell her about Harry, who kept denying rumours that he wasn’t faring well after his Dad’s will reading, all until the moment he broke down and told everyone at the party how His dad had been having an affair, and how prior to his death had fathered a child with said woman. 

“Oh—My—-God! Harry must be in shock, I’ll go talk to him” but before Allie could make it to the door Grizz moves in front of her, blocking her way.  
“Allie, there’s something else You should know” Grizz looks from the door, then back to Allie, his eyes heavy with concern. “We think he’s been taking drugs”

“What?” Allie questioned, hoping it was some kind of joke, desperately not wanting it to be true.

“I—It’s just a hunch, but the way he was acting—Allie, I think he’s been dosing himself with some of prescription pills and Alcohol”. Allie then thought back to how a few months back how Karen had hurt her back after falling on the steps, She had to take some high strength painkillers to ease the pain, and that could be what Harry has been taking.

“Shit, Shit, Shit, Okay—I—um, I’m ready to go talk to him now” Allie could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest, she was nervous, she had no idea how much Harry had been taking or for how long. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and prepared to go into the Bathroom and see the state Harry was in.

***

“Wait,” Allie paused for a moment looking at her fellow New Ham High peers in the hall, looking at Kelly, who was being held in Will’s arms ( _Weird she thought, but that does explain why a reason why He wasn’t interested in her)_ , Grizz, Luke, Jason and a lot of other people She didn’t quite know, “Why is it that I’m the one giving Him an Intervention?”.

“He said that he wouldn’t talk to anybody but you,” Allie looked at Kelly, who surprisingly was the one to answer her question, “Allie, I know you care about him, it was clear even when we were dating that he missed being your friend”

“Well he’s got an odd way to show it”—Allie was surprised and didn’t think Harry really cared much about Her,He acted like a dick to her and she thought the whole ‘Nice Guy’ Harry was all an act.

Kelly pulled away from will gently, then moved towards Allie, “C’mon Allie, he Always talked about you whenever I was around him, and I know he cares about you, So please If you ever cared about him, please just talk to him, help him be the ‘Nice Guy’ Harry You remember”.

Allie decided that after hearing what Kelly had to say to her, She had to go in and talk through things with Harry. She took about 12 steps to the bathroom, lightly knocked on the white bathroom door, and said: “Harry, It’s me, Allie, Can I come in?”. To which Harry, who had somewhat of a strained voice replied “Yeah, but only You”. 

She opens the door to see Harry sitting on the rug by the sink, His eyes are a bit puffy with purple under circles, His skin is beading with sweat. “Harry,” She starts as she shuts the door behind her with her body, “Why didn’t you tell me about any of it?” she’s crushed to see him like this. 

“So I take it they told you about my dad, I always knew he was a scumbag, but to see how he always told me to _be honest_ And _strive for excellence_ , what a crook huh?” His voice has a slight lilt to it.

Allie begins to move a bit closer to him shortening the space between them. “ I just wished you told me about this sooner, Harry, You can’t keep internalizing all of these things, It’s making you do these unhealthy things”.

“Pressman,” Harry takes in a deep breath, then lets it out, “I feel like I can’t breathe sometimes Like I’m drowning and I can’t get air no matter how hard I try”.

“Harry, You could’ve told me”

“How? Allie, We stopped being friends and I just thought I couldn’t tell you about anything anymore” His eyes are watering lightly, his pupils dilated as He looked at her.

Allie then sat down beside him, and He slowly paces himself, lowering his head to be angled on the level of Allie’s shoulder. She presses it down to rest.

“Harry——I never wanted to stop being friends with you, but you pushed me away too, If we’re ever to be friends again, You have to promise me you’re gonna get clean”

“Pressman I—-“

“No Harry I mean it, no excuses, Think about the people in your life that need you, Your Mom, Sophia, even me, I need you” Harry's forehead turned to touch Allie’s, She makes a light sigh of relief as Harry tells her “Okay”.

Harry listened to Allie’s reasoning and took her words to mind, If she cared about him that much, the least he could do was start being a good friend, and the first thing he could do as a good friend was getting clean and sober. The next morning He decides to check into rehab.

***

Allie texts Becca and Sam and tells them about Harry, his drug problem, his dad’s affair, everything, Sam likes to refer to it as “ _The Harry Situation”._ They come over and sit on Allie’s front porch swing chair, often popping by to discuss various things going on.

“At some point Allie, you should tell him how you feel” Becca is standing by the railing as Sam is sitting with Allie on the swing. Allie looks up at the sky trying to deflect from Becca’s advisement.

“The stars look wonderful tonight don’t they”

“—Allie stop beating around the bush here, at least admit you like Harry”

“It’s pretty obvious” Sam signs to the both of them, slightly amused by the shocked expression growing on Allie’s face.

“Okay, I care for the guy and he’s a fairly nice person when he’s not being a dick. So yeah, I like the guy”

“No Allie, I mean like-like, You love him”

“—-That’s Ridiculous-I” Allie couldn’t even finish her sentence to attempt to ease Becca off her theorizing trail before she was interrupted by, surprisingly enough Cassandra who had overheard their entire conversation.

“Allie, You know it’s not a terrible thing to love someone. Everybody deserves to love somebody, no matter sexuality, gender, situation, social class, etc. It’s okay to feel something for Him” Cassandra moved in closer to the chair and kneeled so she was closer with Allie’s level, “Just tell us ifYou do once and for all and if not we’ll get off your case about it, okay?”.

Allie rolled her shoulders a bit, “Okay,” She then rose from the seat, and stood in view of them all on the front porch “I love him, but it’s not like He loves me back or anything”.

Sam then chimed in looking up at Allie with a sad look in his eyes, “How do you know that He doesn’t? He cares about you”. 

Allie shrugged, in a light tone she stated “Well he’s got a fucked up way of showing it”.

“Is that why You’ve never told him?” Asked Becca who had made her way back to sitting on the chair.

“My life isn’t some Romantic Comedy, and besides We’ve become good friends over the past while. I—-I just, It’s just because once You say it, You can never unsay it, You can never go back”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm back with another chapter, kinda took the weekend to write more up for the following chapters. This one is a bit more filler, but I've decided to combine the next two chapters to make a reallyyy big Third chapter.  
> Anyway enjoy reading and let me know if there's anything else you'd like me to add-in (in the comments below).
> 
> And also thanks for all the kudos, and positive feedback  
> :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... A lot, and I mean A lot happens in this chapter, and yes I may flash-forward sometimes, but don't worry after this the timeline will be more consistent. Allie goes to Cassie's Prom with her, Finds out about Sam and Grizz's relationship, Harry gets clean, Allie visits him in rehab, and much more.

# Three

Allie had always thought Prom was a cliched event, way too overrated and mainly for popular kids to all celebrate together. Cassie was adamant that nothing romantic was going on between Gordie and her, but her parents weren’t entirely convinced and kept teasing her about it so she decided to ask Allie to go with her to wave off any sneaky suspicions.

“No, absolutely not”

“C’mon Allie, please? “ Cassie asks sitting down beside Allie who’s sitting up in her bed, her hair is up in a messy bun and she’s typing away on her computer.

“Okay, so Gordie and I kinda are dating but I don’t want Mom and Dad to know,” Cassie explained, “At least not just yet”.

Allie looked up from her laptop, eyebrows raised “Why is that?”.

“Because Mom and Dad kept teasing me about dating and I told them I”d never date before I was in University”

“Ohh,” Allie said, realizing that her sister just didn’t want to have their parents ream her out and give her shit for actually dating Gordie while still in High School.

“When you put it like that,” She added smirking slightly, “How can I resist escorting my Amazing sister to the Prom?”.

“So, You’ll do it?” Cassie let out an excited squeal.

“Yes, but if I don’t like the music I’m bringing headphones to listen to my own”

“Absolutely,” She added happily. “and Who knows maybe Harry will be there”.

“Cass—He’s in rehab, and in recovery, He’s not gonna come to Prom”

“You don’t know that,” Cassie added challenging Allie. “He might show up for you”.

“I doubt that”

The Number One thing Harry Bingham couldn’t get his mind off of during his stay in Clearwaters Rehab was Allie Pressman. He had begun to dream about her a lot, especially being able to hold her near him again. It would always start off like that in his dream, him holding Allie in his arms, her freckled arms around his, her blonde curls tickling his neck. Everything was perfect and tranquil, except around the day of Prom.

***

Allie got ready for Prom with her sister, watching Cassie put on a Sparkly v-neck gold gown, she decided it was probably time to get changed herself as they’d have to leave soon to go to the venue. She decided something simple, yet fashionable enough was best so she put on a vintage red dress she’s bought on consignment. It was a 1950’s piece, inspired by Marilyn Monroe, It was mid-length & red silk. 

“Wow,” Cassie remarked as Allie looked in the mirror flattening out any creases in the dress. “You look amazing Al”.

“Well, you look pretty fabulous yourself, Golden Goddess”.

“But you are missing something”

“What? Please Dear God don’t say a corsage” Allie taunted. 

“No,” Cassie pulled out a red lipstick from her purse and gave it to Allie. “I was trying to decide earlier which Colour wear, but I think you’ve got to go with the red”.

“Mh-mm,” Allie said applying the lipstick to her lips. “I think it suits”.

“Definitely,” Cassie pulls her sister in for a hug. “Now let’s go get this thing over with”

“Huzzah!”

***

Allie walked into the gym, separating from herself from Cassie so she could be with Gordie. Cassie turned back to her just checking in that she wasn’t upset or anything.

“You’re okay right?” To which Allie rolled her eyes.

“I’m Good”

“Are You sure?”

“Cas, go spend time with your boyfriend,” Allie twirled a loose thread in her fingers “I’m gonna go walk around and see if there’s anyone I know here”. They hugged again and then Allie repeated: “Go to your Man” in a Sassy tone, to which Cassie started giggling at and went to be with Gordie.

Allie then started to walk the halls a bit, listening to music on her phone, one earbud in. She mostly was an acquaintance to lots of people there at Prom, anyway, they were a year older and even though they had all grown up together didn’t make them all BFF’s.

She turned the corner and saw Sam and Grizz. They were close together, Grizz’s hand was on Sam’s cheek and Allie could tell they were just about to kiss when suddenly they broke apart when they noticed that Allie had seen them. ‘ _Allie’_ Sam signed, his face was as rosy and It was clear that Sam was unsettled as to how to proceed with the situation at hand. Grizz had his hand clasped to his mouth, slowly dragging his fingers down towards his chin.

Allie always had a sneaking suspicion about Sam’s sexuality, that is to say, She knew that if He was Gay He definitely wouldn’t come out of that closet until Campbell was out of the house and in College. Allie knew that Campbell had always hated his younger brother, an extreme form of resentment that no number of therapy sessions could cure. He probably thought that coming out in this town wasn’t an option, Allie thought back to how open and accepting her parents and her aunt and uncle were but for Sam, it always came back to what his older brother would do if He found out.

***

“Umm—-Allie,” Grizz said holding Sam’s hand and pulling him closer so that they were both facing Allie. “I don’t really know what to say”.

“You two don’t have to say anything,” Allie made sure to keep her voice in a calm, reassuring tone. and started to walk closer to them.“I’m so happy for you two!”.

Sam and Grizz both let out sighs of relief and look at each other as Allie gives in and asks “Group hug?”. They all hug and spend the rest of the evening sitting by the lockers and chatting. Allie learns about how Grizz is going to do an Agriculture degree next year which has placements in farms around New Ham. 

_‘So He can also visit me while we’re finishing off school next year’_ Sam signs smiling gleefully. Allie signs back ‘ _That’s so sweet’_.

“Speaking of sweet, is there anyone you like?” Grizz chimed in.

“Not really” 

‘ _What?_ ’ Sam questioned, doubting Allie’s response.“What about Harry? Aren’t you two?—-” Grizz then basically finished Sam’s thought.

“No,” Allie took a pause. “Not really anyway We’re just friends”.

‘ _Friends? But it’s obvious you care about each other_ ’

“Yeah—We care about each other, but let’s be honest with Harry in rehab and everything—” Allie made an overwhelmed ‘ugh’.

Around the later part of the evening Allie decided it was time to go home, She reassured Cassie that she was fine with taking an Uber home. She looks up at the stars, the glow from them lights up the sky. _It had been an Odd time all around_ she thought, and she stood against the stone column

***

Harry looked out his window, sketching the skyline on a notebook he had. The clinic wanted to encourage positive thinking and creative hobbies to attempt to get patients to explore **Creative pathways**. Harry thought it was working a bit, He’d felt more clearheaded than he had in months and It was a way to think of His mom and happy memories. 

Before things had gotten bad at home, when He was younger to be precise His mother used to paint these amazing landscapes and had taught Harry to paint beautiful works. Portraits, Landscapes and Still-Lifes. 

He looked up from his sketchbook to see the moon and the stars, wishing for the day tomorrow to bring some hope, some semblance of positivity, or change from the same day in day out routine He had been living.

Little did he know as he was looking up at the moon wishing for a change of pace, Allie was as well.

***

Allie decided to visit Harry that weekend, She had previously gained permission from Karen to be issued a Visitor’s Pass so she could go and visit him. Karen thought it was a great idea because it might serve him as a reminder of the people he cared about, and why he had to fight his addiction.

“Hey Bingham,” Allie gave a sassy wink to Harry. 

“Allie,” Harry said elated, standing up so that he could get closer to the glass partition. “It’s really good to see you”.

“Right back at you, You doing alright?” Allie questioned, as She was curious as to how his treatment had progressed.

“Yes actually, I mean I might have to stick around here this summer to finish up some courses in summer school so I can still go to my top choice University, come the fall. Think you can deal with me for a few months?”.

“Well,” Allie started to rebuff. “I guess so, I mean since you asked How can I say No?”

Harry smirked, He knew Allie was being sarcastic, but She cared and that was enough for him. He could weather any storm as long as He knew he had her in His life.

***

Over the summer Harry stays back and finishes up his final exams completely and without any fail, Allie even helps him out with studying. Harry accepts the conditional offer that Dartmouth gave him. He had an Advantage, that was clear since Karen is a well-established Alumni member there.

He mentioned it to Allie, all of it, how His mom had pulled some strings, how they made an understanding (of his recent rehabilitation for the Drug Addiction)so that he had to take consistent Therapy Sessions outside of classes & regular check-ins with on-campus Guidance counselors. 

Allie was completely supportive, She like the fact Harry was doing something positive in His life. It was definitely going to be a challenge since he was moving away to study, but Allie assured him he’d be okay.

“Bingham, You’ll be fine,” Allie issues placing a storage box into the Sports-car. “We’ll see each other when you come back to visit okay?”

He leans onto the car, his face looks down, facing the charcoal pavement. Allie then moves closer and slowly embraces him, her arms cross around his neck. His chin rests on her arm as He crosses his arms around her back. 

“I just—It’s gonna be really rough, Allie”

“I know,” Allie pulls her head down so that her forehead is around the curve of his shoulder. “But You will get through it Harry it just might be tough at first”

“I Know”

When the time has come for him to leave, he drives away and Allie gives him a final wave goodbye. She hopes the best for him truly because She really wants the best for him.

For the first couple weeks, Harry struggles to get into the whole new routine, luckily he makes some new friends and starts to flourish there.

***

As for Allie, She goes to some Senior parties and hangs out with Becca and Sam for most of the first month. At one party (a couple of days after Harry left to be specific) She can’t seem to find Becca for a while. Allie’s not really surprised because she tells Allie when they get there that she intends to “Get drunk & hook up with a guy”. She hollered at her to “Use protection” as Becca started to make her way through the room.

Allie had always admired Becca’s unshakable confidence, She wished she had half the amount that Becca had.

Sam told her he would just be outside to get some Air. He hated the overpowering smell of vape and weed there. Allie just told him She’d be out in a little while with drinks.

She plays a couple of rounds of Beer pong, and when she sips her last cup she glances over to the opposite end of the room to See Becca dancing with Luke—Who she recalled was soon leaving to go to Harvard with Helena. At least that’s what she had heard up until she worked out that Helena must have left early and either A: they decided to move at different times or B: they broke up.

Allie then grabs two coolers, one for her and one for Sam, and moves towards the backyard and sees Sam face timing someone on his phone.

“Are you face-timing at A party?” She signs and Sam looks amused at her attempting to sign while slightly tipsy.

“It’s Grizz if you were wondering,” Sam tells Allie motioning to the phone. She sits beside him, moving into the frame and she can see Grizz is indeed on the call.

“Allie, how many drinks have you had?” Grizz questions. 

“A couple”

“How many is a couple?”

“Enough,” Sam remarks smirking to Grizz. “Her breath is like a distillery”.

“Ughh!” Allie makes a face. “It’s not that bad”.

“Trust me, Allie,” Sam begins to pour the coolers onto the grass. “That was for your benefit, and I’m the sober one here so I just, believe me, it is that bad”. He hands her some gum, and she takes it because she doesn’t want to go home to her parents with whiskey breath.

“Okay, Sam you should order an Uber and Get her home soon so she can sleep it off” Grizz recommends. Sam nods his head for yes, and they wrap up their conversation. As they walk back in through the house, they’re approaching the front door when they see Becca. She rushes towards them from a room (Allie’s not sure what room that is, but she doesn’t question where Becca was because she knows it’s none of her business ). 

“Hey, are you guys going?” Becca looks at them then to the hall mirror. “Oh shit,” she then starts to fix her dress sleeve that has slipped down and looks back to Allie and Sam. “Can I come with?” she asks curiously, almost seeming like she wanted to get out of there quickly and go home. Allie and Sam agree and they all leave.

***

_Thanksgiving 2020:_ Allie traditionally was used to having only 1 type of Thanksgiving, it was usually just family members, a ton of food, and lots of family drama. This year Allie was looking forward to having 2 types of Thanksgivings. One would be dramatic over the top, headache-inducing one with her whole family. The other would be a Friends-giving, low key, and guilt-free.

Allie did the invitations, some of the returnees from their universities and people who Allie knew but wasn’t exactly the best of friends with Helena, Kelly, Jason, Luke. Everything seemed to be going great, people were chatting and food was almost ready to serve. 

Harry even popped by with his new girlfriend, Emma. She was nice, About Allie height, and had Strawberry blonde hair. 

“So—-What do you think of Emma?” Harry asks peering around the dining room where Allie’s moving dishes around. Sam and Grizz are in the room and shoot her a reassuring look and She just brushes it off, “She seems nice, Harry”.

Sam and Grizz move towards the living room and sit on the couch, and they begin to socialize with more of the guests. Things between them had been going great, sure the long-distance was hard at times, but it was moments like this that made it all worth it.

Helena entered the room with Luke, hand-in-hand, and immediately started to thank Sam and Grizz for suggesting the whole **Friends-giving** idea to Allie. They had thought it would be a good idea to somewhat reconnect certain friend groups and make new friends this way. After all, they did grow up together in a small town, so mostly everyone knew everyone. Sam and Grizz thought that some people might learn more about the value of friendships this way.

Becca then did a double-take looking at the Living Room, her face was filled with worry. Seeing her friend was looking a little troubled, Allie took Becca’s hand in hers and asked: “Becs, Do You want to help me in the kitchen with the food?”.

“Of Course” Becca’s voice sounded a bit fainter than it usually does, but She obliges Allie’s request.

“Are you okay Becs? I’ve never seen you like this since the day I’ve known you, what’s wrong”

“Nothing”

“It’s obviously something, just tell me, I won’t judge”

“I’m pregnant”

“Okay, Well who—-Who’s the father ?” Allie started looking around as if she was checking in that other people weren’t snooping in on their conversation.

There was a silence from Becca until Luke started walking up around the hallway near the kitchen, pausing, He made awkward eye contact with Becca, then Allie, then back to Becca and He swiftly retreated to the living room.

“Is Luke the——-” Allie begins to ask, She’s gobsmacked by all the news.

“Yes, he is, But please don’t tell anyone okay,” She starts to reposition herself. “I intend to raise this baby by myself”.

“Okay, I promise, but tell me that makes me the Aunt,” Allie says gleefully.

Becca sighs a sigh of relief, nodding her head as Allie pulls her into a hug.

***

_A number of months later —_

After visits from Cassie, Harry, Grizz & Sam, Countless exams, Stress acne breakouts, a couple of batts of anxiety attacks, and a healthy amount of reassuring talks later Allie finishes High school. It’s Just around her 18th birthday when Allie gets a letter from her Great Aunt Cecelia, on her father’s side. She’s a bit surprised because she had died 2 years previously of Old age, but her estate had never been fully settled. 

She was very close to her aunt ever since she was a young girl. They both shared a love of caring for Animals and Culinary Arts. When Cassie had to fly out to a different state for an experimental treatment to correct her heart defect, Allie got to stay with her aunt for a whole week. They spent time picking eggs, Brushing the horses, packing the fruits and vegetables, and tapping the Maple trees. It was a weekend Allie never forgot and a memory she would always cherish. 

Allie open’s up the letter, which also comes with a package after Allie signs for it. Allie just chooses to open the letter first and once she does she reads her Aunt’s handwriting, it must have been the last thing she wrote which makes Allie tear up a bit. Her aunt talks of how She always kept good investments and made sure that the one thing that her mother passed on to her (The farmland) was kept and maintained and loved. How she grew to love it (the farm)as time moved on, and how She never married but decided to live out her final days with an old friend of her out there on the farm. Allie reads out the final sentences to her family. 

“I never had children, and at times I started to regret that fact until I met you, Allie. Watching you grow and teaching you things about this farm, it gave me a new outlook on life. If you’re reading this I’m dead now, and while I’m sorry I never told you this in-person and instead took the coward’s way of writing it out. My dearest Allie,You are the daughter I never had, and I can think of no better person to deserve this final gift. My entire estate”.

“Wait- so you are saying that Aunt Cecilia left her fortune and farm to You?” Her dad asked.

“I think so”.

“Congratulations Bear” Her dad started hugging her, genuinely happy for his daughter. 

Allie was at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a large chapter, sorry about all the time jumping (I'm really sorry :( ) but I merged two chapters I wrote together to simplify. I hope you enjoy this one I've spent a lot of time on it. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Allie's got the farm now, managing the farm, trying to figure out how to run it, Harry pops in briefly to visit from Uni, Thanksgiving!, Grizz and Sam being the cutest couple and shipping Hallie together.
> 
> WARNING: If you or someone you know who has experienced physical and mental abuse, there is some referencing to it in this chapter, so I just wanted to warn people about that. It isn't really bad but there will be an upcoming chapter that deals with a pretty graphic attack so you might want to skip that chapter if that can be triggering (I will leave a warning on the chapter summary when we get to that chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, sorry it's been too long since I've uploaded anything, just been hectic with house hunting moving and a possible part-time job for me, anyway, I'm back with a long chapter Four. I really hope everyone likes this one, basically laying the groundwork for some of the upcoming chapters, you see :)
> 
> Also, I pointed out a warning in the summary, please read and give me any comments or suggestions for the following chapters regarding trigger warnings.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy the chapter.

#  Four 

Allie was well, quite frankly shocked when she got the letter from her Aunt Cecilia. In a way it was a wake-up call for Her. Allie hadn’t really known what she wanted to do for a career, whenever She did she just got way too overwhelmed. Sure she could go into Law (like Cassie was) or Medicine (like her parents). Truth is, if she really wanted to she could just rent out the house and the property if she wanted, and take a more distant role in the farming and managing to pursue a degree which was what her Mom was trying to convince her to do.

Many of her friends and family members gave her their opinions. Grizz was first to chime in on how she could farm the land easily while still doing online courses so that if she wanted she could pursue a degree (An option Allie had legitimately considered doing). Cassandra immediately told a lie that she should focus more on post-secondary options (Which came as no surprise to Allie). Becca and Sam wholeheartedly thought Allie could work the farm and the shop that was open to the public, even sell the fresh produce, baked goods, and meats- they still thought that she should take some courses to expand her knowledge on farming and running a business in the meantime while she lived there.

After hearing the constant bombardment of Suggestions by her family and her friends, Allie had yet to hear from Harry.

“So, Harry…..” Allie sat down on the swing seat beside him. “What do you think I should do? Everyone keeps giving their two cents, so what’s yours?”.

Harry arched his brow slightly, looking back at Allie. “You mean Your aunt’s estate right?” He questioned.

Allie on the other hand had gotten so fed up with all the relentless suggestions that her aunts, uncles, and cousins had given her today, had become a bit on edge. “Yes of course!” she said in an annoyed satirical way.

“Woah,” Harry said, eyes widened. “No need to go off on me Pressman. Look I’m sorry people keep pressuring you to make a decision but you asked me for an answer remember?”

“I’m sorry Harry I just— I—” Allie sunk her head in her hands. feeling embarrassed and bad for acting so out of character. She often felt as though it was hard to read other’s minds, listening to people was no problem, it was just the in-between she found difficult. Her mother’s demeaning comments also sometimes wore away at her confidence which made her hesitant to stand up for herself at times. Regardless of all that, Now that Allie was getting older she craved independence more than ever.

“Hey,” Harry starts to turn inwards to Allie, wrapping his arms around her like a soft blanket. She feels so safe and calm like She could stay like this forever. “It’s okay, I get it, this is a difficult decision to make”.

She nods her head to signal yes, meanwhile Harry lets out a light sigh.

“Allie, I think that you should do whatever you want with it, Your aunt gave it to you, and I know that She must have known that You would do the right thing”.

Allie curls her head onto Harry’s upper chest, taking a deep breath.“Mhmm, Well I think I know what I’m going to do”.

“Good”. Harry echoes to Allie, tightening his arms around her subtly.

Allie decides that to run the farm, she moves into the farmhouse shortly after Graduation. Its a really spacious house, 3 stories, maybe too spacious for just Allie. Her mother is disapproving at first, her dad is more lenient at understanding her decision. Her mom, on there on the other hand completely disliked Allie’s choice to move onto the estate. Her dad had promised her that as time goes by, her mom would grow to understand her decision.

“Give her time Al, She just needs to get used to the idea,” He said kindly when He helped her move in her last couple boxes of stuff to the house.

Becca surprisingly enough moves in with her after Eden’s birth in August, Her parent’s had already chosen to downsize a bit and buy a condo a couple of towns over. So Allie, Becca, and Eden live on the farm together.

*******

**Fall, a couple of months later**.

Allie has been working on the farm for a little while after she and Becca had started to get themselves in a routine of the cohabiting together. It took some getting used to but had started to work well. Allie was able to be more of an Aunt to Eden, helping take care of her when Becca had classes, occasionally taking the morning shifts so Becca could get more sleep.

Allie saw how her friend was struggling at times, of course, She knew that all she could really do is help every now and then. It wasn’t like she was Becca’s significant other or anything, She was Becca’s bestie and _Auntie Allie_ to Eden.

The grass is getter duller, it was slightly dry from the cool weather they had been getting. Allie had hired some new staff members from the surrounding towns, they help out with sorting, packaging, and maintenance of the grounds. Allie only really wanted a couple of people at first, but soon realized that she’d need more to help out with the animals.

There were plenty of crops to harvest: Corn, peas, cucumbers, carrots, pumpkins, celery, tomatoes, garlic, onions, potatoes, squash, raspberries, blueberries, currants, strawberries, and melons. They had even started to expand the Farm store a bit more, selling to different distributors around the state. Grizz and Sam FaceTime them as often as they can, Grizz always wants to see the plants and the animals when they’re chatting which Sam finds adorable. They’ve also had longstanding plans to pop by for some time around Thanksgiving- Allie knowns that Grizz really wants to see the land and Sam really wants to see Eden.

“Can I hold her Becs?” Sam signs to Becca, while they’re both seated on the couch. Becca agrees gleefully and passes a smiley Eden to Sam. Allie and Grizz come back into the room from Allie giving Grizz an Extensive tour of all the land. Allie plumps herself down on the old love seat and lets out a deep sigh.

Grizz kneels down so that he’s closer to Sam’s level on the couch making peek-a-boos at Eden, who’s completely smitten with both the young men.

“Aww, I think somebody likes you,” She says turning inwards to Sam, Grizz, and Eden.

“ _Well, of course, I like her, she’s the closest thing to a niece I’m ever gonna have,_ ” Sam says tearily.

“Aww, Sam, I didn’t mean it like that,” Becca says enveloping and arm around his closest shoulder. “I meant that She really likes you, believe me, that’s not her gas face, that’s a pure happy face”.

Grizz softens his gaze on Sam, placing his hand behind his and kissing his forehead.

Allie’s heart began to ache a bit. Becca had Eden, Sam had Grizz. Who did she have? Just as she spun up out of her chair, she took a couple of steps towards to open concept kitchen and took a breath of air.

“So, I guess it’s just the four of us tonight then” Becca is holding Eden again in her Arms, Sam and Grizz are sitting together holding hands.

“Make that five” Harry sets his duffel bag down on the floor, wide grin on his face. “That is if you’ll take me in?”

**Harry** , Allie thinks. Almost going numb and on fire at the same time. How is he here? Why is he here? Does it even matter, he’s here nonetheless? She turns around smirking and runs into his arms for a hug.

“Harry” She lets out a breath she didn’t recognize she was holding as they embrace.

“Allie,” He says, his voice is almost huskier, She notices it's like his vocal pitch has lowered since She saw him last.

They break apart when they notice that everyone is watching them. Allie proceeds to introduce everyone, they all know each other, its obvious, but Allie does it anyways. Harry meets Eden as well who’s gotten slightly tired and falls asleep in his arms.

“Silly me, I should get back to making dinner, Becca, could you please show Harry to his room?”

Becca obliges and Harry passes her Eden, following Becca up the stairs he goes to grab his bags and glances at Allie with a smile before he resumes walking up the stairs. Becca motions to the fourth bedroom that Harry’s going to be sleeping in, it coincidently happens to be the bedroom closest to the Master bedroom, that happens to be Allie’s room.

*******

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Allie is chopping up vegetables garlic and onion when Grizz & Sam move closer into the kitchen. Sitting on the barstools at the back of the Kitchen Island, they shoot her a look.

“What?” Allie asks nonchalantly, knowing full well what they were trying to hint at.

“ _Oh Allie, c’mon_ ” Sam signs.

“I don’t know what you both are trying to get at” Allie moves to put the potato skins in the compost.

Grizz spoke in a soft tone so Becca and Harry wouldn’t hear them from upstairs. “It’s been obvious for a while that you both have a thing for each other”

“ _That’s true_ ” Sam put a hand on Grizz’s shoulder and looked playfully at him.

Turns out Allie hadn’t been acting all cool and aloof as she thought she had been, **damn** , She thought.

“Well,” She paused for A second trying to think of a good reason to brush them off, then She thought of an obvious one. “He has a girlfriend, so you can both forget it”.

“Oh really, are you sure? If so, where is that Emma?” Grizz looked smug as he asked her, his hand covering Sam’s.

“Probably visiting Her family”

The both of them still looked unconvinced, they looked at each other then at Allie only to be shushed by her as Becca and Harry walked down the stairs.

*******

They sit down to dinner, Harry is at the end, and Allie’s at the head of the table. Becca gives Allie mouths an ooohhh look as Allie brings out a plate of buttermilk biscuits to the table. Allie playfully rolls her eyes. They sit and eat the chicken pot pie, reminiscing, and catching up on everything. Allie can’t help but smile at her friends in front of her.

Later on, they’re by the fireplace having Hot toffee brownies, Allie had made them previously in the day. She was glad she made extra because everyone late them all up.

“So, Harry” Grizz starts after taking a bite of brownie. “Where is Emma?”

“Oh, umm, Emma” Harry runs a hand through his hair and taking a breath. “She’s visiting her folks at home this long weekend” Harry replies looking down at the rest of his brownie, avoiding eye contact which further pokes at the suspicion that they broke up.

Becca and Sam offer to help clean up, but Allie waves them off and up to bed.

She walks around the grounds with Harry a bit before retreating back to the dishes.

“So, this place is pretty impressive Pressman” His tone is pleased, almost like he’s really at ease there, at Allie’s farm. Harry says as they wander around the barn, Allie points out the animals and they have.

“Grizz keeps trying to get me to get involved in some kind of Farmer’s market, it starts in the Spring next year but I don’t know, I’m not sure”

“Why not?” Allie peers up at him, surprised. “Just wondering, no pressure, It just seems like a great marketing opportunity that’s all,” Harry says reassuringly.

“I know but then I’d have to hire more staff and—I mean I’m definitely thinking about it, at least I have some time to think about it”

“True that, Pressman, True that,” He says looking around longingly.

“So,” Allie says closing the barn door behind them as they walk closer back to the house. “How are things with Emma?”

*******

“They’re okay, We’re kinda taking a bit of a break,” He says averting her eyes, he looks up at the sky.

“You sound like Ross from _Friends_ , Is everything okay with you two?”.

“Yeah, It’s fine, we’re just working through some stuff”.

“Okay, I hear you, If you don’t want to talk about it I get it,” Allie says kicking some mud off the edge of her boots.

“No,” He said in a frantic apologetic voice. “It’s just that things are a bit unsure right now, I’d rather give you an update once we’ve worked this out, It’s nothing personal Allie, really”.

With a bashful smile, Allie nodded her head. “We should get back in there” She motioned to the inside of the house.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” He says, back in his usual charismatic, humorous self.

After his visit, Allie doesn’t get much of an update from Harry about Emma and him. All she gets is a text from him, thanking her for the Thanksgiving weekend visit and that he had sorted it out with Emma - His words exactly- So Allie found that a bit ominous and thought she’d just let it slide for now.

Becca tries to set her up with a guy from her work, he’s a few years older than Allie, early twenties, named John. John wasn’t too bad a guy, but Allie started to realize after a couple of dates that her heart just wasn’t in it. John was surprisingly chill about all of it, he took the rejection pretty well, which Allie thought was decent of him. She had heard all these nightmare situations from her friends of guys online who just kept harassing people after they didn’t match great in person. So truth be told she was glad John didn’t act out that way.

They end up becoming pretty good friends, in the end, he even pops by for dinners sometimes.

Becca had decided to hire a decorator to come and help finish up making this house a home. It still had some remnants of Allie’s aunt Cecilia, which Becca was totally okay with still having. The things that were bothering Becca were that the sinks and bathrooms were outdated and the walls could use some new fresh coats of paint so she contacted a design corporation and got them to send someone to do a consultation.

One late November day, Allie finds herself driving up the gate to her home and she sees a thin blonde haired girl on her porch. It turns out to be Elle Tomkins, an old classmate of Allie + Becca’s. Before Allie gets out of her car to welcome her inside, she notices Elle pulling at a puffy red scarf that’s falling down her shoulders. It hits the porch floor and immediately Elle grasps at it, trying to pull it back up around her neck, Where Allie can see are three severe bruisings on her neck. She gives Elle a reassuring look and welcomes her into the cozy house.

Allie though a cup of tea and a chat was what Elle needed the most right now, not some silly consultation.

“Allie, You don’t understand, He would kill me if he knew I was here right now,” Elle says her face looking gaunt by the glow of the light.

“That fucking bastard has to pay, it’s illegal and wrong and You shouldn’t ever have to experience any of the torture he gave you,” Becca says holding Elle’s hand gently, as Allie passes them cups of tea.

“It didn’t use to be like this you know,” She’s almost on the verge of tears before she takes a small sip of her tea. “But then I got this job at my mom’s design firm part-time and He just thought of it as more time away from him, more time away from his reach, that’s when he started doing this” Elle rolled up the black turtleneck around her abdomen to reveal several purple-black splotchy bruises and various burns.

Allie could tell that the marks on Elle were consistent with beatings and burnings from a cigarette or cigar. Allie had recognized the markings from her Aunt Gabby (no relation to Sam & Campbell) who had come to stay with them after her boyfriend had beat her.

“It’s going to be Okay, Elle, we are here for you, and We’re gonna get you safe”.

“How?” Elle asked, tears running down her cheekbones.

“We’re gonna get you away from Him” Becca added.

*******

Elle comes by the Farm as often as she can, she also does help with the house remodeling and redecorating, but often spends a solid 2 hours just talking with Allie and Becca.

It’s early December now, Allie’s gone out to the shops and has gone early gift shopping when she bumps into the last person she’s want to see now, Campbell.

He sees her first though, and immediately, before she can move a muscle, he’s cornering her in the shopping aisle.

“Heya Cuz, so I hear you’ve been spending a lot of time with my girlfriend” - _More like abuse victim_ Allie thought to herself- “Anyway, must be a lot of work on that house of your’s, huh,” He says furrowing his brow and narrowing his eyes on her.

“Well, maybe its because she’s been such a great help to me” Allie replies defiantly.

“Yeah right,” He scoffs and snickers, making Allie want to punch him in the face.

“Let me tell you something Cuz, I know what you’ve been doing to her,” Allie gets closer to Campbell’s face attempting to intimidate him. “and I’m telling you it stops right here, right now”.

“Is that a threat, Pressman?” He bites back, smirking devilishly. Allie begins to push her cart out and away from his cart and starts to move closer to the end of the aisle, turning back to say “Yes, for a matter of fact, It is” Her eyes stare back at Campbell shooting daggers at him.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING--
> 
> Some Graphic violence is portrayed in this chapter so please beware if you are triggered by graphic violence and harm. 
> 
> Also P.S:
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything, I've just been so preoccupied with House selling, moving and to be honest I've also been really lacking the motivation to type this chapter up.
> 
> Hopefully, you like it, Hallie is going to be progressing a lot more in the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 5

It’s Christmas time at the Farm. This time of the year has always brought changes in Allie’s life, this year at the farm is no different.

It’s a chill december evening, Allie and Becca’s friendship has only gotten stronger as they’ve been living together.

The farm has been making great profits,Allie was glad they had already gotten such great crops this year. Mainly her working days right now consisted of taking care of the animals and packaging their produce and specialty goods. The jams, pickles, chutneys, and frozen baked goods were what she spent a lot of time on mainly.

A big chain Gormet marketplace (think WholeFoods) called Organica had actually heard of Allie’s Farm and her products. Allie was of course, taken aback from the news that they wanted to pay to stock shelves with her food.

They said that her organic, farm sourced products were exactly what their clients had been requesting for and that they would pay her top dollar if the clients liked them. Allie accepted their offer and was just finishing up from the the vans to bring them the goods when they texted her.

_Thanks for delivering all the products, Allie. Can’t wait to see what other further business adventures we have in the near further - Organica Team**_

Allie drove home that evening content with the business deal she made, She knew that it was a smart business choice, and that if other stores knew, soon she might have more opportunities to sell her products.

* * *

Once she arrived home she walked inside and was greeted by the smell of burning, She rushed into the kitchen to See Becca furiously swatting at the Carbon Monoxide detector with a towel trying to make it stop wiring it's pitchy, iritating sound. Allie looked down at the stove to see a baking pan filled with charcoal coloured blobs.

"Hey, you need some help?" She yelled over the noise to Becca.

Becca looked down at her from the step ladder, shoulders slumping downwards, and she nodded yes _._

"Okay, let me take care of this" Allie got on the ladder and took off the detector and turned off the switch on the back.  
  
Becca gave her an exausted look and said "Thank you".

Allie smilled back, "Its okay, but you might wanna check on that baby of yours".

Just as Allie said that Eden let out a big wail and Becca made a tired "Oh no" Before she went up to check on Eden and calm her down.

After soothing Eden down, she came down the stairs with the brunette haired baby.

"She wouldnt go back to sleep so she's staying down here with us".

"That's fine," Allie said waving one of her hands while she placed small balls of cookie dough from a new batch that She made.

"Aww, Thanks for making a new Batch Als, I just don't know why, but I can't make good cookies, ever".

"It's no problem, We should watch a holiday movie or something, nothing too frightneing or anything though" Becca says motioning to Eden.

"Of course not, I was thinking a holiday rom com".

"Like The Holiday, The Family Stone, or White Christmas" Becca says placing Edeen in her Baby chair.

"Yes, any of those, although you know i'm also impartial to Christmas in Connecticut" Allie said putting the tray in the oven and turning the timer on for 11 minutes.

Becca and Allie sit there and watch two movies that evening after debating which movie to watch for a solid 10 minutes, they decided upon Christmas in Connecticut & The Family Stone.

A couple days later they begin to plan out Christmas Eve, since Allie has the Place with the most Space it made more sense for her to offer up to host the Christmas Dinner.

Allie wasn't deeply religous or anything, but She liked the idea of getting all her friends and family together to share a meal and make new memories.

Allie just didn't realise the amount of stress hosting could be. It started out as dinner for 10 but quickly that number increased.

"So...It's Grizz, Sam, Harry, Cassie, Gordie, Helena, Luke, Kelly, Will, My parents, You and I right?" Allie asks Becca whos been writing down names as Allie's been running through who's coming to The dinner because she wants to make hand written placecards for each guest.

* * *

"Yeah, wait, hold on" Becca paused, "Luke is coming to this thing?" She asked her voice is somewhat panicked and her eyes are widened.

"Yes.." Allie started to look around the room, cautiously eyeing Becca's look of shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Becca asked while putting Eden back into her cot and started to pace lightly around the dining room.

Allie had thought that Becca would be okay about it, well because frankly Becca had previously assured her it would be acceptable for them to come for Christmas. Hense her confusion "I thought You said it wouln't be a problem".

"Umm, I said that a while back," Becca then stops pacing and rolls her shoulders "and besides I'm not sure how to be in the same room as them now that Helena knows"

Allie's jaw drops, "Wait a sec, Since when does Helena know that Luke is Eden'd dad?!"

"Huh," Becca takes a deep sigh. "Since Luke told her around the time Eden was born and now it's gonna be so awkward and weird"

Luke and Helena weren't together when Luke and Becca hooked up, so it wasn't like he cheated on Helena (they were on a pre-college break). Only thing is that rumour had it that they recently got back together, but Allie wasn't one to rely heavily on gossip.

"Are they back together then?"

Becca simply threw her hands up in the air in response.

* * *

The dinner is a bit hectic as it turns out. Mainly for Allie, who's been stressed out by all the cooking she has to do still.  
Luckily, Grizz pops by early in the morning with Sam to help with cooking, baking, and getting the place ready for all the guests.

The guests arrive before dinner at 5:30, Becca turns back into the kitchen as she notices Luke and Helena entering the house with gift bags in their hands.

Becca's cheeks went bright red and she arched her back upwards, holding Eden in her arms she re-adjusted the smiling baby. letting out a deep breath.

"You okay?" Allie said after taking a big gulp of her water. Taking time to turn back and look at the food while talking to Becca.

"Umm," She buzzed back "not really since Helena and Luke just arrived"

"Oh," She let out a breath "Try to keep calm okay? If not for yourself then for Eden"

"I’m trying to be calm-It's just been so long since I've seen him"

Allie looked back from the gravy pot she was stirring to her friend who was holding back some tears. "Becs, It's gonna be okay, maybe the best idea is to face that fear now. Just talk to them and get it over with"

"You’re right" Becca replied as she wiped the buffering tears from her eyes and sniffling a little bit as Eden gurgled.  
  
Allie gave her friend a comforting and reassuring hug, before she went off to talk to Helena and Luke.

* * *

Allie continues to mash up the potatoes and caused when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Surprised to see that my place card?”.

“What?! Harry!” she turned around to hug him “Well a bit, I'll admit”.

He smirks “Good, I should hate to be too predictable”.

“Maybe you can help me set the plates onto the table since you're such a Chatty Cathy”.

He gasped playfully at her in response.

“What? You're the one that's distracting me”

“With pleasure then, Pressman” Harry states, picking up plates and bringing them back to the table.

Grizz turns and leans near Allie, "Flirty" He teases.

"Shut up" she mutters under her breath, in a hushed tone.

Everyone eats dinner and chats at the table, Allie even thinks she thinks sees her Mom smile.

Becca is actually somewhat relaxed, like the conversation she had with Helena and Luke had put her mind at ease.

Allie gives her a "Is everything okay" look to which Becca gives her a thumbs up.

* * *

They eat Apple Pie and Yule Log and a pile full of cookies for dessert.

Allie thinks of how lucky she is to have this perfect moment of laughter blossoming, no drama, no yelling, everything is calm.

Everyone speaks their goodbyes and best wishes as they clear out. Cassandra, Gordie, Allie's parents, Will and Kelly leave as the rest stay the night.

Just as they're putting on their coats and piling out the door, Amanda turns towards her husband who's hugging Allie.

"My Beautiful Girl," She inches closer to Allie to put her hands onto Allie's shoulders and finally admiting what Allie had wished to hear.

"You did something great here, I'm proud of you".

Allie gave them their gift bags and hollered "Merry Christmas" as the guests got in their cars and taxis to leave.

Shortly afterwards, the guests retired to their rooms. All except Harry, who was sitting on the sofa peering into the kitchen where Allie was finishing putting away the last clean dishes away.

"Pressman, there's a new gift under the tree for you" Harry looks up at Allie.

"Well, Lazy bones who can't can't put dishes away is it from you?"

"First of all: I don't know the layout of where everything goes, and Secondly: Yes you've guessed correctly, I did get you a present".

"Harry, I'm tired I really don't know if I can play this game of What Does Harry want Now?"

"Hey there," Harry holds her hands and slips the washing gloves off "You've done more than Your fair share today it's time to leave these dishes to air dry"

"Ughhh" She let's out a sigh, knowing he's right.

"Come here" He slowly tugs her to the sofa and passes the gift to her. "Sit down and open this gift, I think you'll like it".

Allie sat down next to him and threw her apron off onto the chair across the room, and opened the box. It was flat and square shaped, that much was obvious, covered in a newspaper style retro gift paper and had white tissue paper.

It was a first edition, mint condition, Ziggy Stardust album on Vinyl Record.

Allie had always wanted this album growing up, and had never really had the money to spend on it, knowing that it might cost WAY too much.

"Harry--This is....This is unbelievable,"

"Hmmm" He smiled.

"I can't except this, this must've cost--"

"Don't worry about that, It's a gift, and I know that you've always wanted it so just take it" He said playfuly nudging her shoulder.

* * *

A week later and it's almost New Years's Eve, Allie's just been through a particularly long tiring day of work on the farm.

Shes just finishing up at the stable, She's putting a blanket on the horses when she notices how dark the sky has become.

Charcoal swirls and gastly clouds are moving among the skyline. She then made sure all the animals were nice and cozy. Also making sure to fill up the feed and water stations, even telling them goodnight* before locking up the barn outside.

She walked inside the house, it was quiet and dark so she decided to turn on the lights she finds a note from Becca.

The note explained how Grizz, Sam, Eden and her were going to a Winter festival a few towns over so they could also meet up with Luke and Helena (He had expressed interest in having a more active role in Eden's life).

Grizz and Sam accompanied her because they loved Eden as if she was their own niece, and also since Becca wasn't feeling up to going to this outing solo.

Allie decide to make herself some dinner but before she could get started she gets a text from Harry.

He asks her is she's got any New Years's Plans.

She responds by telling him it's just gonna be the core 5 (Grizz, Sam, Becca & Eden) but he's welcome to join if he feels so inclined.

He tells her that he'd love to, and she's about to send a text that says "Great :) Can't wait" when she hears the front door swing open.

It's Campbell, he's pissed and he's holding a baseball batt in His hands.

He starts to move closer to Allie now, dogging the batt on the floor behind him.

"Cozy place You've got Cuz" He remarks as he picks up a photo of Allie with Becca and Sam.

He then proceeds to drop the frame onto the ground smashing it to pieces. "Oops" He smirks as Allie flinches.

"Why are you here Campbell?" She asks impatiently, curious as to why He's here in her house.

"Well Cuz, I just thought I'd make a social call"

* * *

Allie has to hold back a laugh, "Why? You haven't ever stopped by since I've got the place".

"Yeah well, I thought we oughta have a little chat"

"About what?" She questions as She folds a dishwashing towel over it's usual spot on the rack in the kitchen.

"You've been spending too much time with Elle"

"Well," Allie pauses looking at him straight in the face "I don't see how that has anything to do with you".

Campbell's eyes started to narrow in on her, his fingers gripping the baseball batt.

Allie wasn't intimadated by Campbell walking closer towards her, but it did make her stomach churn a bit.

Also the fact that he was carrying around some sort of deadly weapon didn't faze Allie one bit. It wasn't thefirst time he had pulled something like this, wouldn't be the last.

She turned away from the countertop, moving along and getting closer to the hallway.

"Campbell, I know what you've been doing all this time to Elle, so if you want me to back off You are gonna have to leave her alone-"

"What, Allie?" He interupted her talking, Questioning her getting angrier by the minute. "What are you honestly going to do?"

* * *

"You think you've got power in this situation here don't you?"

"Campbell"

"You think you're soooo tough, Allie, but really You are just some small, insecure little girl I remeber you to be"

Campbell then started to inch his way closer, his tone was practically dripping with contempt for Allie.

"Get out of My house"

"Aww adorable," He mimicked her "Big strong Allie, whatcha gonna do huh?" he swung the batt at the wall to his left, leaving a great big gapping hole in the wall.

Allie started to back away from him, this time moving by the wall into the further parts of the front foyer.

"Awww is Allie scared?" He kept haranguing her swinging the batt around her, he also broke part of the stained glass door at the front, then smashed several floor tiles and the the glass kitchen cabinets.

Allie's fed up and at one point attempts to hit Campbell with a rolling pin but ultimately fails when he manages to turn it back on her andwhack her arm with the same rolling pin.

"Trying to be strong,are you?" He makes an evil grin at her.

She decides to make a dash for the kitchen, he yanks her by the hair "Aren't you going to offer your guest a drink"

"Of course" She spat

As she tries to break free and grab the glasses, Campbell's hands move down to her wrists.

His nails began to dig into her skin, deeper and deeper, so much that it drew blood.

He brought up the batt then and grazed it along her face "Bet it would be a shame if i ruined your pretty little face huh?"

Allie tried to dissuade him, trying to plead her case, so that Campbell wouldn't injure her further. However her words fell on empty ears.

* * *

"You know what?," He said slightly releasing her out of his grip somewhat "How about you pour me a drink?"

"Sure, of course," Allie said as her voice had become hoarse "Gin, Vodka or Whiskey?"

"Gin" he replied, letting her wrist go.

She turned to the cabinet below and peered in to get the gin bottle.

"Hand it to Me" He ordered her from her croutched position. After she passed it to him, She tried to rise up, only for Campbell to take a quick swig from the bottle, smash it on the counter edge and impale her arounf her ribs.

Allie let out a anguished scream of agony as she placed a hand by her upper abdomen, where crimson blood was currently flowing around the edge of the rigid blue glass bottle.

She attempted to shuffle back from Campbell.

"God, You're such an Asshole" Allie spat out as She ended up falling on her ass, She held one hand to her wound, the other she used to help drag her body away through the kitchen.

"Hahahaha," He laughed "Maybe it's genetic huh?" He laughed and jumped by her as she was shuffling backwards.

He slammed the batt onto her legs, sending splintering pain through her whole body. He kept smiling and laughing at her helps of pain.

She was almost curled up into the fetal position on the floor when He kicked her in the lower stomach.

The first blow made her winded, the second made her choke as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Are You giving up now" He jeered in at her, bending down. Trying to almost tickle her face, his finger-nails scraped at her cheek.

Allie snarled back at him and spat in his face.

Campbell, was brimming with anger as He wiped away the spit on his cheek.

He then punched Allie in the face two times, cutting her upper lip and bruising her eyes and cheekbones.

When he rose he resumed kicking, whacking and punching her body.

"Too bad, so sad Allie," He remarked looking at his watch "I've had my fun but now it's time for me to go".

Allie could taste blood in her mouth, her lips dry and her body bruised.

She felt broken, bruised, tired and cold. So very cold.

After Campbell left, Allie tried to drag herself. Her head felt like it was boiling and pulsing all at the same time while the rest of her felt cold.

* * *

Harry had been determined to surprise Allie by showing up the evening before New Year's.

He drove hours to get there at Allie's Farm. It was around 11pm when his car was rolling through her driveway.

He passed Campbell in his car leaving Allie's house which seemed odd to Harry. He even waved to him with a grin which immediately made Harry unnerved.

Harry could swear he saw some specks of red around Campbell's hand when he waved which made him curious to kknow what that mysterious red substance was.

He parked the car, and as soon as He could he got out and noticed the front door was partially broken. The stained glass facade had been smashed through.

Tugging at the door, he immediately he started dashing through the house once he saw Allie's legs on the floor.

The rest of her body was covered by the kitchen island from where Harry was standing in the Foyer.

He moves closer and leaned down on the tile, pulling Allie into his arms.

"Pressman" his lips were quivering, tears welling in his eyes. Looking down at this girl who he had known almost his whole life, She felt almost Cold to the touch and had purple bruising all along her body.

He was trying to wake her up when he noticed a small puddle of blood forming at her side, where a broken Gin bottle had punctured her skin.

"Bing--ham" She struggled to announce, her eyelids fluttering like butterflies.

Harry then urgently called 911, trying to get help.

They responded that they'd be there soon, and to remain on the line until the medics got there so that they could advise him further.

"Allie," He remarked holding her black and blue bruised body in his arms "Please come back to Me, People need you, I need you".


End file.
